RE: El Viajero del Crepúsculo
by Luigi64gamer
Summary: Falta mucho por aprender, me tocó volar sin alas, decir adios sin morirme y renunciar a mi destino para escribir otro. Esta es la historia de Shadowfax Explosion, un joven que descubre que ser especial no siempre significa ser el mejor
1. Introducción

El destino… ¿Ustedes creen en el destino? Yo no creía en él, hasta hace poco…  
Yo antes veía al destino como la idea de no poder controlar tu vida, como que si estuvieses condenado al fracaso o al éxito. A no poder elegir tú camino.  
Hoy en día sé que estaba equivocado.

El destino es una responsabilidad, tu destino, tu historia, tu vida.  
Puedes forjar tu camino pero tienes que atenerte a lo que conlleve.

El destino a veces te puede hacer una jugada tan fuerte que tu propio mundo desvanece, literalmente, desaparecí. Deje atrás mi vida pasada y ahora lucho por el ahora, lucho por salvar a los que amo y lucho por mi libertad.

Soy Shadowfax Explosion, uno de los Viajeros del Crepúsculo y esta es mi historia

RE: El Viajero del Crepúsculo

Introducción: Un cambio radical

Pero… ¿Por dónde empezar…? Sera mejor por el comienzo de todo, remontándonos a un frio sábado de Noviembre en la bella ciudad de Guadalajara del país de México, yo era un chico como cualquier otro. Vivía mi vida, tenía mis problemas, mis ambiciones, mis sueños y mis proyectos.

Si, era una hermosa tarde en el centro de mi ciudad, había decidido ir a comprarme unos cuantos artículos de My Litte Pony, ya que al igual que la mayoría de ustedes soy un brony, o bueno, era. La verdad es un poco complicado de explicar, pero se los diré sobre la marcha.

Para mi infortunio no encontré nada relacionado con mi afición, por lo que un poco decepcionado decidí sentarme en uno de los jardines de la plaza de los dos templos, un lugar muy recurrente en mi ciudad natal.  
Simplemente me acosté en el pasto de los jardines mientras aseguraba mis pertenencias y miraba hacia arriba y veía el hermoso cielo crepuscular. Ya faltaba poco para el atardecer pero eso no me importaba mucho, solo me importaba disfrutar ese momento. En ese instante no sabía por qué pero me empecé a sentir muy nostálgico, pensé en mi familia, mis amigos y mi vida "¿Qué será de todos cuando muera?" "¿Qué me pasaría si muero en estos instantes?" "¿Me recordarían… o me olvidarían?" Solo pensaba, no me lo tomaba en serio.

Decidí cerrar los ojos por un momento, disfrutar ese momento de serenidad. Disfrutar la tranquilidad y, lastimosamente, disfrutar mis últimos minutos en este sitio.

Pero mi tranquilidad fue hecha añicos justo en el momento en el que, no solo yo si no todos los presentes, escucharon una detonación de una arma de fuego, el caos fue inminente. La gente corría en todas direcciones con tal de poder protegerse algunos corrían lejos, otros abordaban camiones y otros se escondían en los dos templos. Yo opte por la última opción, decidí entrar en uno de los dos templos de la plaza y me escondí muy adelante en el templo, donde los curas dan la misa allí estaba escondido. Mi miedo crecía cada vez más al darme cuenta de que entraron tres tipos al templo. Eran altos y estaban totalmente cubiertos de ropas negras, tenían el aspecto de unos terroristas y portaban unos rifles de asalto.  
Ellos comenzaron a masacrar a todos los presentes, una ráfaga de balas invadió al templo, mientras escuchaba los gritos de las personas y los cuerpos caer yo me escondía más allá de donde los curas permiten acceso, baje por unas escaleras y me encontré con una reja metálica. Los disparos cesaron y yo muerto del miedo abrí la reja y comencé a correr en un pasillo escuro y húmedo.  
No tarde en darme cuenta de que esas eran las famosas catacumbas de la época colonial en la que enterraban a los curas y, según la historia, estaban interconectadas con el segundo templo de la plaza y la catedral de la ciudad. El templo más grande de Guadalajara  
No le di importancia al lugar en el que estaba, solo seguía corriendo, no sé porque pero tenía la impresión de que esa gente me buscaba, mi corazón me lo decía y me impulsaba a seguir corriendo. Abría puertas y puertas encontrándome con cada cosa, ataúdes vacíos, esqueletos e incluso murciélagos eran los que ambientaban ese sitio.

Ignore cada cosa con la que me encontraba solo seguía corriendo y corriendo, mis piernas comenzaban a flaquear y a disminuir la velocidad. Mi cansancio era inminente pero la idea de la que si me atrapaban me mataban me impulsaba a seguir corriendo.  
Después de casi cinco minutos de huida llegue a un punto muerto, a un callejón sin salida. No había nada más, estaba perdido. Ellos no tardaron en llegar, cuando llegaron pude observarlos más detalladamente. Portaban un pantalón militar obscuro y una chaqueta militar aún más oscura. Sus caras estaban ocultas por pasamontañas y sus armas eran unos rifles de asalto M 16.  
Comencé a llorar del miedo, trate de mirarlos a los ojos pero no encontré emoción alguna, parecían cascarones sin emociones. Ellos solo me miraban, no hacían nada en contra mía, así que me atreví a hablar

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunte tragándome el miedo

-Una mejor pregunta sería ¿Quién eres tú? – Me dijo uno de ellos, no pude saber cuál fue

-¿Yo? Yo… yo soy… yo soy Luis – Dije mi nombre mientras el terror regresaba a mi

-¿Luis? Entonces eres a quien buscamos – Dijo uno de los encapuchados, el de la derecha para ser más exactos.

-¿Para qué me quieren? ¡Por favor no me lastimen! – Grite totalmente aterrado

-No te preocupes niño, nosotros no vamos a lastimarte… aun – Dijo el encapuchado del centro mientras cargaba su arma contra mi

-Tienes que venir con nosotros – Dijo el encapuchado de la izquierda

-¿De qué están hablando? ¡No iré a ningún lado! – Comencé a caminar atrás hacia la pared mientras ellos se me acercaban

-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas… - Dijo un encapuchado, no pude saber cuál era nuevamente

Uno trato de golpearme con el rifle pero justo cuando iba a tocarme una luz apareció detrás de mí cegando y paralizando a mis atacantes. Ellos se retorcieron de dolor y soltaron sus armas, no tenía idea de donde provenía esa luz así que mire hacia atrás. Donde antes había una simple pared ahora había una especie de pozo. Un pozo bastante extraño "¿De dónde salió?" No tenía idea pero decidí acercarme a él. No veía agua pero si veía una luz, como si hubiese más camino allá abajo. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces salte al pozo y empecé a sentir la horrible emoción de cuando caes, mire hacia abajo, no había nada

No caía, no subía, no veía nada, no sentía nada. Nada

En un instante sentí que pisaba algo pero no veía que pisaba, me sentía extraño, no sabía en donde estaba y lo único que quería era irme a casa lo más rápido posible.

"_Hay tanto por hacer…Tan poco tiempo…Tomate tu tiempo…"_

Escuche claramente una voz ajena a la mía en mi cabeza diciendo esas palabras. Intente gritar por ayuda pero mi voz se había ido, solo había silencio.

"_No tengas miedo… La puerta aún sigue cerrada…Ahora da un paso al frente…  
¿Puedes hacerlo?"_

Di un paso al frente como me lo indico esa extraña voz. Al momento de darlo el sitio que pisaba tomo la forma de una plataforma circular. Camine hacia el centro de la plataforma para darme cuenta de que pisaba una plataforma circular cuyo piso eran unos cristales bastante extraños de color amarillo, no les veía la forma y no pareciera que formaran alguna figura o tuvieran algún patrón.

"_El poder duerme en ti…Si le das una forma…Te dará fuerza…Usa tu mente…"_

Al momento que escuche la última palabra en el centro de la plataforma apareció un pedestal, un simple pedestal no había nada especial en el excepto que podía ver que una luz blanca lo alumbraba desde arriba.  
Decidí subir al pedestal para mirar hacia arriba pero al instante que mire sentí que algo aparecía en mi mano. Mire mi mano y note que tenía una pequeña daga dorada cuyo filo era de color morado, bastante extraña tengo que comentarlo.

"_Tu mente ha creado tu defensa…Ya puedes pelear…No le tengas miedo a la oscuridad…"_

Las cosas cada vez se ponían más extrañas para mí cuando una onda oscura me atrapo por los pies y comenzó a absorberme, trate de gritar pero, como me lo esperaba, fue inútil. Esa onda me absorbió y aparecí en otro sitio. Bastante parecido al anterior solo que los cristales esta vez eran de un color rosado. Podía ver ahora tres pedestales en cada uno de ellos yacía unos objetos bastante extraños.

Decidí revisar el primer pedestal era algo parecido a un cuerno, un cuerno de similar al de un unicornio para ser más exactos.

"_El poder mágico…Increíble Sabiduría…El poder de usar tu intelecto para pelear…"_

Decidí tomar el cuerno, lo guarde en un pequeño morral que siempre cargo conmigo. Me acerque al segundo pedestal, uno que estaba en el centro de la plataforma. Allí podía ver una especie de pluma muy grande, parecía la pluma de una gran ave.

"_La sensación de volar…Increíble serenidad…Emprende vuelo hacia tu camino con este poder…"_

Al igual que con el cuerno tome la pluma y la guarde en mi morral, camine hasta el último pedestal y encontré algo bastante peculiar. Una herradura parecida a la de un caballo pero un poco más pequeña.

"_La forma en la que navegaras tu sendero…No hay vuelta atrás…Pero no temas…Ellos no te olvidaran…"_

Tome la cerradura indeciso y la puse en mi morral. No sé cómo ni porque pero mi morral desapareció llevándose todas mis pertenencias como el dinero, mi teléfono celular y las llaves de mi hogar junto al cuerno la pluma y la herradura.  
Sentí una sensación de impulso que me lanzo por los aires permitiéndome ver esa plataforma desde lejos ¡Los cristales rosados formaban un vitral en el que podía ver a Pinkie Pie! Eso no tenía sentido alguno ¿Qué hace un vitral de ella aquí? Este sitio tan bizarro y tan extraño me está volviendo loco…

Caí en otra plataforma esta vez con cristales color azul cian, por el color de los cristales deduje que este vitral era de Rainbow Dash ya que también los colores del arcoíris estaban presentes en el vitral.

"_Habrá algunas ocasiones en las que tendrás que pelear…Pero no le temas a la oscuridad…"_

En ese instante de la nada apareció un ser bastante extraño. Parecía un pony pero no tenía pelo alguno, su piel era de un color blanco grisáceo y su mirada era vacía sin emoción alguna. Ese ser se paró frente a mí y me hablo.

-No podemos permitirte continuar

-No, no podemos – Dijo un segundo monstruo mientras aparecía a mi derecha

-Tenemos órdenes claras de llevarte con nosotros… vivo… o muerto – Menciono un tercer monstruo mientras aparecía a mi izquierda. Me tenían rodeado.

"_Pero no tengas miedo…Y recuerda…Tú tienes el arma más poderosa de todas…"_

Tome la daga y la apreté con fuerza en mi mano izquierda mientras esos seres me atacaban, no sé como pero logre esquivarlos a los tres. Uno de ellos se me acerco y en un movimiento torpe logre causarle una cortada en el cuello. No salió sangre o algún otro liquido pero parecía dañado. Los dos restantes se abalanzaron contra mi tirándome al piso comenzaron a pisotearme y a lastimarme la cara cuando logre maniobrar la daga y se la encaje a uno en el estómago. Ese ser parecido a un pony muy extraño y bizarro comenzó a quejarse fuertemente. El otro se alejó de mí y de él lo más que pudo y pude ver como a ese otro monstruo el estómago se le partía en dos y se abría como si fuese una segunda boca de la cual salía una lengua larga y puntiaguda. El monstruo se me acerco lentamente mientras yo huía hacia atrás. Estuve a punto de caerme al vacío de no ser porque aparecieron unos pequeños vitrales de colores los cuales formaron un camino y me permitieron escapar de ese monstruo.

Nuevamente me encontraba corriendo de lo desconocido, seguía corriendo en mi camino de vitrales hasta que llegue a otra plataforma. Esta era de color morado y era mucho más grande que las dos anteriores. En el centro de la plataforma había un pequeño cofre que no dude en abrir. Dentro de el yacía una segunda daga esta era igual de un mango color dorado y un filo color morado.

El pony monstruoso había llegado, esta vez me sentía listo para acabarlo. El miedo me lo tenía que tragar, tenía que salir de allí.  
Puse cada daga en mi mano y me prepare para que se me abalanzara. Comenzamos a correr para embestirnos pero algo me detuvo…

"_Es hora… de que abras la puerta…"_

Fin de la introducción

**Tema para cerrar: watch?v=gbeHo6c_a8o  
****(Destati - Yoko Shimomura - Kingdom Hearts)**

Notas del autor:

**Muy buenas tardes mis queridos lectores, nuevamente me ausente en la escritura pero esta vez por una buena razón. Escribí una pequeña nota donde autocriticaba severamente mi Fanfic llamado "El Viajero del Crepúsculo: La hermandad del Crepúsculo" Lo leí y me pareció muy mediocre, así que he decidido hacer un remake o un reboot (Aunque tal vez sea un remake de la historia).  
Si llegaste a leer los escritos originales veras que la introducción y el primer episodio están juntos, esta vez lo haré como se debe hacer: separados.  
Además retire y agregue ciertos detalles y varias referencias (Que no exclamare como en el escrito original que allí estaban) Y corregí errores que en lo personal me parecieron graves.  
Podría considerar a los primeros diez episodios de la historia original como una especie de "Borrador" pues puse cosas que me agradaron bastante y otras que me decepcionaron.  
Otra nota: Si leíste la historia original en este remake veras cosas que nunca ocurrieron en la historia original y quitare cosas que igual viste en la historia original.**

**Bueno, he dicho lo que necesitaba decir, ahora díganme ¿Qué les pareció la introducción? ¿En qué sobresalí? ¿En que falle? Sean duros a la hora de hacer sus críticas.**

**Quiero dar un agradecimiento a Fazen, el escritor del Fanfic "Armonía Quebrada" Por mencionarme en sus notas del autor acerca de un video mío que hice y lo subí a mi canal de YouTube, muchas gracias Fazen**

**Eso ha sido todo por hoy, buenas tardes**


	2. ¿Qué es este lugar?

**Déjenme decirles algo, me dio una cantidad de nostalgia gigante a la hora de escribir este episodio, me hizo recordar cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Como un simple pensamiento, y un empujoncito, me hicieron escribir esta historia. Aunque he tenido demasiados contratiempos y situaciones, como el hecho de que la primera versión era bastante mala, ha llegado la hora de poner manos a la obra y escribir esta historia. Pero basta de palabrería absurda, vamos a la historia. Recuerden que sus críticas son importantes**

**Una cosa más, he decidido dividir la historia en tres actos, cada una con su introducción, su desarrollo y su clímax mientras se va desenvolviendo la historia, pues será un tanto extensa**

**Ya por ultimo les recomiendo que lean una historia llamada "Soulful Drawing El Origen de la Verdadera Equestria" escrita por mi camarada Andrés Calderón, pues su historia es canónica con mi historia y si quieren comprender ciertas cosas acerca del personaje "Soulful Drawing" deberán leer su trabajo. **

RE: El Viajero del Crepúsculo

Acto 1: Un nuevo destino

Capítulo 1: ¿Qué es este lugar?

I

Desperté y abrí los ojos lentamente observando el sitio en el que me encontraba. Parecía una especie de cuarto hecho al estilo de las casas de la época de la colonia española. Intente ponerme de pie pero se me dificulto, perdía el equilibro y caía, no sabía porque aun, pero me estaba comenzando a frustrar de no poder dar ni un simple paso. Seguía poniéndome de pie y volviendo a caer, no sabía que pasaba así que ya un tanto estresado decidí ver que rayos pasaba con mis manos cuando mi asombro fue inminente. Mis manos habían desaparecido y en su lugar había una especie de brazos cortos y blancos, no tenía dedos y eran duros como la roca. Comencé a frotarme la zona en donde están los pies para darme cuenta de que no estaban, en su lugar, por lo que mi tacto captaba, eran similares a mis brazos. Mi frustración crecía junto con mi miedo a lo desconocido así que trate bruscamente de ponerme de pie. "¿Qué demonios me paso?" Dije en voz alta mientras me tambaleaba y daba unos pasos cortos y torpes en dirección hacia una puerta. Cada vez estaba más cerca de llegar pero caí inminentemente y me golpee la cara en el marco de la puerta. "¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo una voz desconocida al otro lado de la puerta. Yo trate de ponerme de pie de nuevo pero en cuanto estuve a punto de hacerlo la puerta se abrió

- ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? – Dijo la voz, la cual pude notar que era de mujer un tanto anciana - ¿Qué haces aquí muchacho? ¿Qué acaso no sabes que no está permitido estar aquí? – La anciana que me dijo eso no era un ser humano en lo más mínimo. – He dicho, ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – Me insistió ese ser femenino.

- Emmm… Ehhh… yo… yo…. No lo sé… - Dije más asustado que nervioso

- Seguramente eres un vago más que logró colarse al templo ¡Largo de aquí! – Me exclamo algo enojada

Me puse a analizar su anatomía mientras me miraba fijamente. Era de más o menos un metro y medio de alto y su color era un azul pálido bastante extraño. Me di cuenta de que estaba envuelta en un vestido blanco y negro, tenía un aspecto similar al de una monja

-¿Acaso es usted una monja? - La pregunta la dejo un poco perpleja

- Claro que lo soy ¿Qué no ves mi vestimenta? – Me dijo un poco más calmada

- Mire, sé que esto va a sonar extremadamente raro, pero…- Me quede callado mientras pensaba algo que preguntar - ¿Qué es usted? – Me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y mi mirada se puso muy nerviosa acerca de lo que pudiese responder la monja. Ella se quedó pensativa unos cuantos segundos hasta que decidió responderme

- ¿Tan joven y ya tomas mijo? – Me respondió decepcionada

- No ha respondido mi pregunta, hablo en serio ¿Qué es usted? ¿Qué soy yo? – Me puse un poco nervioso y perdí el control - ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! – Grité, desahogando mi frustración

- Celestia mía… - Dijo en voz baja.  
Ese nombre entro en mi mente y pensé instantáneamente en un personaje de MLP, seguí analizando rápidamente su anatomía y lo que había visto de mi cuerpo y llegue a una conclusión bastante descabellada e ilógica

- ¿Acaso somos ponys?

- Emmm… sí, eso somos mijo

Me quede completamente estupefacto, impactado, sorprendido, asombrado y un sinfín de pronombres más "¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Dije en mi mente mientras analizaba la situación. Me comencé a poner mal y un pequeño tic en el ojo que muchos tienen comenzó a surtir efecto  
– ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó la monja, pero la ignore. Seguí pensando en que rayos paso, primero con esos sujetos que me persiguieron, luego con ese sitio tan bizarro y ahora esto.

-Entonces estoy en una especie de universo alterno basado en My Litte Pony en donde soy un pony y estoy hablando con uno ahora mismo… eso o estoy drogado y estoy inconsciente y soñando – Dije sin que me importara que la monja me escuchara.

- ¿Qué?

- No, nada, nada, olvide eso por favor. Mire, le explicare lo que paso... – Y así le explique una versión alterada de lo que me paso, si era verdad lo que pensaba tenía que planear una manera de salir de eso, pero algo me decía que no confiara en la monja. Le explique que me había perseguido unos sujetos y me habían golpeado en la cabeza y dejado inconsciente, le comente que tal vez me dieron por muerto y escondieron mi cuerpo aquí, lo que estaba sufriendo hace unos momentos era una especie de amnesia y que tardaría un tiempo en que recuperara la memoria.

En pocas palabras le dije que estaba sin nada más que mi propia alma.

-Si pudiera hacer algo lo haría pero estoy atada de cascos, mira, te recomiendo que te vayas a la estación de policía que está aquí cerca del templo y pidas alguna ayuda, diles lo que te paso y que estas amnésico.

- Eso suena bien, pero, ¿Me podría decir en qué ciudad estoy? ¿Manehattan? ¿Appleloosa? ¿Canterlot? – Pregunte bastante confiado

- Seguramente es la amnesia, estas en Guadalajara, capital de Jalisco.

Eso me dejo pensando, pero sabía que no solucionaría esto si me quedaba platicando con la monja, tenía que salir y ver con mis propios ojos en donde estaba.

Salí del cuarto en el que me encontraba. Llegue a un jardín repleto de varias plantas y uno que otro árbol, todo estaba demasiado silencioso y quieto. El silencio me relajo un poco y aun tambaleando, al no poder caminar bien, entre a la única puerta que había y termine en algo que parecía la zona trasera de un atrio de iglesia. No lo había pensado pero ¿Dónde quedo el pozo por el que salte? Y ¿Por qué no salí a las catacumbas y termine en ese extraño jardín? Logre escabullirme de algún sacerdote o monja que me pudiera llamar la atención por estar en estas zonas y termine en los pasillos de templo. Un sitio bastante, pero bastante peculiar. Pues lo que me encontré me sorprendió bastante

II

"Un templo como cualquier otro" diría cualquier pony que vea merodeando por el templo, pero para mí sería un sitio completamente extraño y diferente a lo que conozco. Decidí hacerla del turista y comencé a analizar el sitio.  
Mientras caminaba por los casi vacíos del templo y contemplaba tal majestuosa construcción, la cual nunca aprecie en el pasado, me di cuenta de que estaba lleno de un arte bastante extraño. Mi primera parada fue para analizar una pintura que llamo mi atención. En ella se encontraba a Twilight Sparkle sosteniendo un cetro dorado mientras vestía un atuendo similar al de un rey, con una gran corona y una fina capa rojiza. Aun no digería lo que ocurría y ahora me encontraba con más cosas que me daban de que pensar, seguía analizando todo y armando este rompecabezas que mi mente había forjado.  
Decidí dejar la pintura y seguí caminando, veía pinturas de varios ponys que nunca había visto, pegasos surcando los cielos y unicornios enseñando el arte del conocimiento. Encontré otra pintura que llamo mi atención. Estas eran de las princesas Celestia y Luna, ambas con la cabeza en alto ascendiendo sus cuernos brillosos y en la parte superior podía ver como la luna y el sol se movían bajo su dominio, algo que me intrigo más de lo que ya estaba fue que había una placa dorada en la pintura que decía así: "Las diosas astrales: Celestia y Luna"  
Fue aquí cuando logre encajar un par de piezas, quizás la religión de este "mundo" si así podía llamarlo, está basada en Celestia, Luna y quizás Twilight. Colocándolas como las reinas supremas, quizás reemplazando a figuras de la religión humana como Dios o Jesucristo y colocándolas a ellas, algo descabellado pero factible. Quizás ellas estén muertas actualmente y por eso les rindan tributo en los templos.

Todo este aprendizaje era interesante y fascinante, pero no me di cuenta y ya había pasado una hora, el atardecer había llegado y no tenía nada, ni celular ni dinero ni identificación, nada. Salí del templo para darme cuenta de que el lugar en el que me encontraba era exactamente igual al que se encontraba en mi hogar, los jardines, las fuentes, las casas, e incluso, los negocios eran similares por no decir iguales a los que se encontraban en casa

Todo esto me hizo llegar a una teoría: "Este mundo parece ser una réplica exacta de mi hogar, así que si eso es cierto podría viajar a casa del tío Agustín que no está a más de tres horas a pie, o a casco mejor dicho. Puedo refugiarme allí y buscar respuestas mañana."

Pero como muchos dicen "Es más fácil decirlo, que hacerlo"

III

Cree un mapa mental y decidí comenzar a caminar, aun me costaba trabajo caminar pero ya me estaba acostumbrando. Camine y camine por un rato, pude apreciar un nuevo mundo, un sitio totalmente diferente pero bastante parecido. Pasaba desapercibido entre la multitud. Veía cantidad de ponys de diferentes colores y tamaños. La mayoría eran de un pelaje marrón o gris pero había varias excepciones y veía varias combinaciones de colores bastante inusuales. Me sentía como un niño, veía hacia todos lados impaciente por descubrir y aprender. Ver como las calles en lugar de autos habían carruajes tirados por otros ponys o ver los teléfonos celulares los cuales eran bastante diferentes a los que conocía. Veía muchísimas cosas, aprendía de un mundo nuevo, un sitio diferente, veía cada cosa extraña y nueva para mí. "Ahora sé cómo se sintió Twilight al llegar a esa Equestria humana" Pensaba con ironía mientras mi asombro aumentaba.

La luna ya estaba saliendo y mi recorrido no había llegado ni a la mitad. Me encontraba un poco cansado y sediento. Había pasado una hora y apenas había llegado a la Normal - un grupo de escuelas especiales - y sentía que necesitaba un descanso.  
Me senté en el pasto cercano a una gran fuente que formaba una glorieta, el pasto era más verde y el aire se sentía más fresco, más limpio. Vi el agua de la fuente y se veía cristalina, muy limpia, tanto que decidí beber un poco de ella para calmar mi sed y seguí descansando.  
Pasaron unos quince minutos y seguí con mi camino, aún faltaba mucho para llegar pero sabía que nadie me sacaría de esta a excepción de mí mismo, por lo que seguí caminando por unas dos horas.

La noche ya había llegado y aun me encontraba lejos de la casa de mi tío. Me di cuenta de que había llegado a un templo, en ese templo yo me había vuelto un amigo del cura que dirigía la parroquia, por lo que no creo que se niegue a darme su asistencia

Mientras caminaba hacia el templo vi a tres pequeños potrillos jugando en un parque cercano al templo, los tres eran ponys terrestres… ponys terrestres. No lo había notado pero todos los ponys con los que me había encontrado eran ponys terrestres. No había visto ni a un solo unicornio o Pegaso en todo el trayecto. Seguí caminando para ver a un pony anciano que se encontraba vendiendo dulces saludarme, me di cuenta de que no tenía una cutie mark. Más preguntas se acumulaban en mi cabeza y las respuestas aun no llegan.

Quizá la suerte estaba de mi lado pero me encontré al cura fuera del templo, un pony de pelaje verdoso y me acerque normalmente y entable conversación con él.

-Buenas noches señor Rafael – Le salude normalmente

- Buenas noches Luis ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Pues… necesitaría un favor, si no le molesta claro

- No es molestia ¿Que necesitas?

- ¿Podría darme asilo esta noche? Perdí mis pertenencias y no tengo nada de dinero – El cura se quedó pensativo un momento hasta que respondió

- No puedo darte asilo, pero si podría darte un poco de dinero para que tomes un carruaje hacia tu casa – Rafael me entrego doce bits, pensó que era todo pero no era así.

- Aprecio mucho su ayuda, señor Rafael. Pero… ¿Podríamos charlar un rato?, necesito aclarar mis ideas.

- Claro, ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Dijo tranquilamente

- Acerca de la religión – Conteste tranquilamente

- ¿Y qué quieres saber? – Pregunto mientras me invitaba a entrar al templo

- Ufff… creo que necesito una catedra – Dije mientras soltaba una risa leve

Entramos y note más pinturas de Luna, Celestia y Twilight. Un par de estatuas de ponys que jamás había visto. Sentía como mi mente me acostumbraba demasiado rápido a lo que veía. Pasamos por un pequeño patio y entramos a la casa del cura Rafael. Un par de yeguas que, supongo, que eran las muchachas me ofrecieron un poco de té. Entramos a un comedor y nos sentamos mientras tomábamos una taza de té.

-Dime lo que quieras saber y te lo responderé gustosamente hijo, pues alimentarse del conocimiento sagrado es muy sano para el espíritu. – Dijo el cura amablemente

- Tengo un par de preguntas, verá…

Pasaron un par de horas y me conto demasiadas cosas. Cosas que me impactaron demasiado a la hora de escucharlas, pero al momento de compararlas con lo que dice la religión humana tienen sentido y encajan. Me conto como inicio la vida en este mundo, la creación y muchos aspectos que encajan con la biblia de la religión humana.

Uno no puede contar una historia entera dentro de una historia entera. Por lo que resumiré esa charla con el cura Rafael y la historia de la biblia.

IV

Twilight Sparkle toma el rol que tuvo Jesús en la biblia, ella apareció autoproclamándose la enviada para detener las guerras y unificar las tribus. En esa época había una terrible guerra entre los Pegasos, Unicornios y Ponys terrestres, luchaban por poder, territorio y alimento. Era una guerra absurda pues podía arreglarse si llegaban a un acuerdo. En ese momento Twilight entra a todo esto, ella con su mensaje de paz y armonía logro hacer que varios pueblos abandonaran la lucha, poco a poco fue unificando los tres reinos e hizo cesar la guerra entre las razas.  
A ella la veneran como la unificadora y la mensajera de la paz, armonía y amistad

La Princesa Celestia toma el rol que tuvo el rol que Dios tuvo en la biblia. Como según dice la biblia ella creo todo lo existente en este mundo e incluso en el universo, la misma historia de los siete días solo que con una diferencia. En vez de que ella haya creado a los ponys, los dio a luz. Nacieron seis ponys en ese parto. Los padres de las tres razas. Celestia vivía en ese mundo que ella recién había creado al que nombro "Equestria" con sus hijos, hijas, nietos y nietas.  
Según lo que me dijo el cura y lo que decían las escrituras. Discord corrompió los corazones de varios ponys y se fueron multiplicando. Llenando de pecado y maldad a Equestria. Celestia los desterró de su reino y los mando a este sitio en el que me encuentro ahora. Los dejo a su suerte a esos ponys, unicornios y pegasos. Con el paso del tiempo desataron una guerra muy cruel y oscura. Guerra que Twilight Sparkle llego a detener.  
A ella la veneran como la creadora y redentora de la raza pony.

La Princesa Luna toma el rol de todas esas personas que escribieron la biblia humana. Según el cura Rafael todas esas historias fueron documentadas por la Princesa Luna, le fueron entregadas a Twilight una vez que unifico los tres reinos y Spike el Dragón documento todo lo sucedido después de la unificación. Al ser hermana de Celestia tiene sus habilidades como poder entrar en los sueños de los ponys y controlar a las creaturas oscuras. Las cuales, según el libro, están encerradas en el tártaro. Un lugar inaccesible para cualquier pony.  
A ella la veneran como la Diosa de los sueños y la oscuridad

Y por último; Discord toma el lugar de Satanás, el Diablo, el Maligno o como lo llamen. Desde los inicios de los tiempos Discord ha existido, al igual que no puede haber luz sin oscuridad. Discord es la oscuridad de este mundo, sembrando maldad y discordia en los corazones de los ponys. Discord se esconde en lo más profundo del tártaro. Nadie sabe mucho acerca de él y es catalogado como el causante de toda catástrofe que ocurra en el mundo. Discord tiene la habilidad de poder tomar el alma de un pony. Entrando en ella desde que nace y al paso del tiempo poco a poco va arrebatándole el cuerpo y el alma.

**Una clara y descabellada interpretación sobre la religión ¿Verdad?**

Una pequeña pizca de mis dudas había desaparecido con esa charla. Pero aún quedaba una ¿Por qué no he visto ni unicornios ni pegasos? ¿Por qué ningún pony tiene cutie mark? Y la más importante ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

El cura Rafael me conto otra historia, remontada a tiempos no tan lejanos como las anteriores.

Me conto que hace aproximadamente 500 años se desato una hecatombe horrorosa. Una enfermedad que afectaba solamente a los Unicornios y Pegasos, raramente afectaba a los ponys terrestres. Cualquiera que padeciera la enfermedad estaba destinado a morir lenta y dolorosamente. Esa enfermedad redujo increíblemente la población de Pegasos y Unicornios. Tanto que hoy en día aun escasean y no se han podido recuperar de esa catástrofe. "Esa catástrofe suena familiar a la peste negra de la edad media" – Pensaba

En cuanto a la ausencia de cutie marks. La sociedad dejo de tomarles importancia, con el tiempo dejo de ser algo indispensable para cualquier pony. Hoy en día lo consideran un simple tatuaje natural, una marca sin importancia.

-Y dime Luis ¿Sacie alguna de tus dudas? – Me preguntó el cura Rafael

- Me ha sido de mucha ayuda esta información, muchas gracias Rafael.

- Que bueno que te haya servido, ahora yo tengo una pregunta; ¿Por qué me preguntaste sobre temas que tú conocías a la perfección? Tú solías ser el alumno estrella de mis clases. Mira, sé que no viene al caso pero deberías de considerar una vez tus creencias. Sabes muy bien que respeto a los ateos al igual que respeto a los ponys de preferencias diferentes.

- No puedo darle una respuesta concreta, tengo mucho que pensar. Si me disculpa tengo que retirarme, muchas gracias por la plática. Fue muy amena

- Bueno, piénsalo bien hijo *Mira al reloj* ¡Celestia mía! ¡Mira la hora! No alcanzaras un carruaje público a esta hora, permíteme darte un poco más de dinero para que alquiles un taxi.

- Muchas gracias por toda la ayuda, la aprecio de verdad.

- Cuando gustes hijo, que Celestia te bendiga y te acompañe.

V

Y entonces abandone el templo. Con varias de mis dudas resueltas pero dejando las importantes sin contestar. Ya era casi medianoche y estaba muy cansado, así que mi siguiente paso era llegar a la casa del tío Agustín para poder descansar.

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa mi mente comenzó a trabajar. Generando un par de pensamientos.  
Quizás la religión de este mundo si sea verdadera, o quizás no. Mientras más lo pienso más huecos tiene esto, ¿Cómo pudo Celestia dar a luz sin un semental? ¿De dónde salió Twilight? ¿Quién la envió? ¿Qué fue de ella y de Spike? Si Rafael decía que yo era un ateo entonces deben de existir sus razones, razones que tengo que descubrir para generar un criterio. Cada vez me convenzo más de que esto es real, pero ¿Cómo puede esto ser "real"?

Pensaba, o quizás, decía eso en voz baja, no me importaba en lo absoluto. Solo seguía caminando por las frías calles de esa extraña Guadalajara mientras el viento rozaba mi espalda y alteraba mi pelaje. Mientras la luna me acompañaba en mi pequeña aventura. Inseguro sobre que seguía o que me esperaría cuando llegara el sol de un nuevo día.

Seguía caminando en medio de un mundo desconocido

Fin del capítulo uno

**Tema para cerrar: watch?v=MfDfanSq3oo  
(The 13th Floor, Yoko Shimomura – Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain Of Memories)**

Notas del autor:

**Si leyeron la primera versión por favor compárenla y déjenme su opinión en la caja de Reviews.  
Solo puedo decir que ha sido muy satisfactorio, personalmente, el haberme puesto manos a la obra en esta historia.  
Quiero dar un gran agradecimiento a todas esas pocas, pero valiosas, personas que me dieron su apoyo en esta historia. Gracias Shannon por darme el empujón. Gracias Andrés por querer colaborar conmigo en el campo del fanfiction. Gracias Fazen por tu apoyo incondicional. Y muchas gracias a esas personas que le dieron follow y fav a la historia anterior. Muchas gracias a todos. No los decepcionare con esta historia.**

**Eso ha sido todo, buenas tardes**


	3. Perdido

**Bueno chicos, para introducirlos en este nuevo episodio solo tengo que decir que mis ambiciones en este fanfiction han vuelto (YAY) Y pues actualizare más este que los demás que tengo (Pues también estoy algo corto de ideas) Como verán he estado dividiendo el primer capítulo del borrador en tres partes. Quizás haya una cuarta. Pero bueno, aquí los dejo con el segundo capítulo de RE: El Viajero del Crepúsculo**

**Nota extra: ¿Por qué "RE"? Porque es una abreviatura de la palabra "Remake" (Rehacer) Y también porque lo saque de Kingdom Hearts. Me gusta mucho Kingdom Hearts.**

RE: El Viajero del Crepúsculo

Capítulo dos: Perdido

I

Me encontraba sentado en mi cama, pensando. Pensando sobre todas aquellas cosas que he hecho en mi vida, estaba hojeando el pasado. Pensando en todo el amor que recibía de mi familia. El cariño de mis amigos. Aquellas personas, aquellos recuerdos que me convertían en lo que soy, en el ser humano que era. Observaba alrededor, veía mis ropas acomodadas en el closet, mis cajas llenas de juguetes viejos de cuando era pequeño. Veía todo eso mientras me encontraba sentado en mi cama. Observaba mi vida. Decidí ponerme de pie para dirigirme a la sala de mi casa, para ver a mi madre y a mi padre. Pero en cuanto puse un pie fuera de la cama, caí. Caía hacia la oscuridad, hacia lo desconocido. Mientras caía veía como poco a poco mi cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, sentía el cambio. Mis manos, mis pies, mis orejas, mi boca, mi cabello. Todo cambiaba dentro y fuera de mí. Gritaba de terror. Llamaba a alguien que pudiera sacarme de este abismo. Alguien que me iluminara en la oscuridad, pero fue inútil. 

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Con el corazón palpitando como un loco, con la respiración agitada y con la frente llena de sudor. Vi enfrente de mí una figura de color café. No podía ver claramente pues mis ojos aún no se despertaban del todo. Mientras mi vista volvía gradualmente logre divisar en esa figura una mueca de preocupación. Lograba ver una melena café hecha trenzas y escuche que me llamó.

-¿Estas bien, Luis?

Reconocí instantáneamente esa voz. Recordé todo lo que paso el día anterior.

- ¿Ana? ¿Eres tú? – Dije lentamente y con la voz ronca.

Levante la espalda como solía hacerlo pero un incómodo dolor me lo impidió, fue entonces que recordé que mi anatomía humana había desaparecido. Así que me levante de una forma bastante diferente. Vi mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que lo había logrado. Ya me encontraba en casa del tío Agustín.

-Creo que me debes una explicación ¿No crees? – Dijo Ana, mi tía, un tanto molesta.

No le preste mucha atención, solo analizaba su cuerpo. Pelaje café, melena aún más café con trenzas y ojos color negro. Sin duda alguna era mi tía Ana, solo que era un pony, o una ponysona. Como ustedes lo llamen

-No te hagas el sordito Luis. Dime dónde estabas y porque llegaste a la mitad de la noche a la casa, y aun peor, sin avisarnos antes. Agustín se fue al trabajo muy molesto. Te vas a meter en un lio grande – Aquello que dijo Ana me altero un poco.

Obviamente no me creerían la historia de cómo llegue aquí. El mundo humano, el pozo, el viaje y esas cosas. Me tomarían por loco. Podrían incluso internarme en una institución psiquiátrica. Me llamarían "El loco de los humanos" Y moriría solo encerrado de por vida. Obviamente estaba nervioso.

-Es una larga historia… - No se me ocurrió una respuestas más creíble, demonios.

-Bueno, el problema no es conmigo, es con Agustín. Ya verás la que te espera

Me encontraba en problemas, pues, conociendo a Agustín le contaría todo esto a mi madre, y no me quedare a vivir aquí en este mundo rehaciendo mi vida como un pony. Claro que no. Quiero volver a casa. Pero no lo lograría si me ponía a discutir con la contraparte pony de mi familia. Eso solo sería un contratiempo. Así que idee un pequeño plan que resulto mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Me metí en un problema Ana, no un problema relacionado con algo grave o ilegal, sino un problema con mis padres. Veras, discutimos muy fuerte anoche y me echaron de la casa. Y pues me sentía solo y desamparado y los únicos que sentía que podían ayudarme eran ustedes. Así que me vine a pie desde Paraíso hasta acá. Perdón por no llamarles pero me echaron sin darme al menos un poco de dinero. Me fui sin nada.

- Ya veo… pues en ese caso creo que Agustín entendería, pero aun así habrá un seria conversación con tus padres ¿¡Cómo se les ocurre que echarte de la casa sin un quinto y para empeorar de noche?! – Aquí me di cuenta de que la había cagado en grande con mi cuartada – Espero que no haya sido algo duro para ti Luis.

- Lo fue tía, lo fue. Pero creo que esto debería solucionarlo yo solo. No quiero meterlos en problemas luego.

- Luis, somos familia. Y la familia siempre se apoya los unos a los otros, no importa lo que pase. – Demonios se lo creyó demasiado

- Insisto, este es asunto mío.

- Bueno, ya veremos si tu tío se lo toma de la misma manera.

Dejamos de hablar del tema y procedimos a desayunar, me encontraba hambriento. Jamás pensé que unas simples flores con pan supieran tan delicioso. Además el jugo de naranja sabia completamente diferente al que solía conocer, era más amargo pero me gustaba aún más.  
Pasaron un par de horas y converse con Ana para poder aclarar ciertas dudas sobre mi familia. Una contraparte casi igual a la de mi hogar.

II

El sol de mediodía había llegado a la casa del tío Agustín y aun no tenía la más remota idea de que hacer. Decidí ver un poco la televisión para ver si conseguía un poco más de información. Pero era la misma basura comercial que en casa, nada interesante.

Decidí leer el periódico para ver si conseguía algo de información útil. Encontré una nota que llamo un poco mi atención

"**Atentado cometido contra la estación de policía de la Avenida 16 de Septiembre. Se sospecha de ataque rebelde"**

"El día de ayer a las 4:20 PM se cometió un ataque rebelde dirigido a la policía del centro de la ciudad. Se presume que murieron dos oficiales y cinco resultaron heridos. Por parte de los rebeldes se presumen diez bajas y seis heridos. Además resultaron detenidos dos sujetos, junto a los heridos, que al parecer eran líderes del grupo que organizo el atentado."  
El resto eran simples palabras del gobernador de la ciudad y el jefe de policía.

El supuesto atentado encaja perfectamente con el que ocurrió en el mundo humano el cual termino trayéndome aquí. Aunque era algo bastante interesante no me ayudaba en mi búsqueda.

Ya un tanto temeroso por poder quedarme estancado en este mundo para siempre decidí salir a la calle. A un cibercafé para ser más exactos. Quizás la tecnología me ayude a encontrar alguna respuesta.  
Y así decidí volver a aventurarme en las calles.  
Mientras caminaba por las calles del barrio me encontraba con caras conocidas, un par de ponys que me saludaban en el trayecto. Varios potrillos jugando en las calles e incluso llegue a ver un unicornio atendiendo una tienda. Las calles se veían tan normales para mí, yo sentía que si alguien más en vez de yo hubiese sufrido esto ya hubiese perdido la cordura. Quizás mi afición hacia que perdiera el miedo.

Mientras caminaba por las calles me encontré con un Pegaso. Él estaba sentado en la acera y sentí claramente como me miraba a los ojos. Lo vi de reojo y solo pude ver un pelaje verde y una melena gris corta. No se por qué pero se me hizo demasiado familiar ese Pegaso. Quizás era la contraparte de un conocido y no lo reconocí, quizás.

Un par de minutos después llegue a mi destino. Un cibercafé el cual era atendido por un amigo mío, el cual me reconoció de inmediato, y me presto una máquina para poder investigar.  
Las computadoras de ese mundo eran completamente diferentes a las del mundo humano. Los teclados eran mucho más grandes al igual que las teclas. El ratón era más grande y solo tenía un botón. Me fue muy difícil poder usar ese aparato normalmente, llame un poco la atención de los demás usuarios pero no me importo.  
Investigue un poco acerca de los humanos. Al parecer existen en este mundo pero su inteligencia es igual a la de un mono, así que mi "Especie" fue inferior en este sitio y la especie dominante fue la equina. También descubrí que existe una especie de organización terrorista que trata de derrocar el gobierno mundial. Tomar el control del mundo y volverlo un caos. Suena como ese típico grupo de locos villanos que solía ver en las caricaturas viejas.  
Encontré de todo, pero no encontré nada que pudiera ayudarme en mi búsqueda.

Para ese momento estaba comenzando a bajar mis ánimos. La ansiedad me estaba poseyendo ¿Y qué tal si nunca vuelvo a casa? ¿Qué tal si me quedo estancado aquí para siempre? Jamás volvería a casa…  
Pero simplemente no podía rendirme. Debía de encontrar la manera de poder volver a casa.

Abandone el negocio con los ánimos hechos trisas, el temor por quedarme atrapado de por vida aquí me destruía. Me sentía desesperado y preocupado. Pues las mentiras que le dije a Ana se las contaría a Agustín y tendría que enfrentar a la contraparte de mi familia. Nadie me creería, me tomarían por loco. Me encontraba perdido, solo y sin saber la verdad.

Mientras caminaba bajo un cielo nublado logre darme cuenta de algo

El viento, los pájaros, los perros, los otros ponys, todo. Todo se había quedado completamente inmóvil. Era como si alguien hubiese detenido el tiempo.

Comencé a ponerme nervioso, así que me puse a correr hacia la casa de mi tío, pero mi paso fue disminuyendo gradualmente hasta que me quede completamente inmóvil. A lo lejos podía ver un pony encapuchado que se me acercaba a paso lento. No podía ver su rostro. Estaba cada vez más desesperado por tratar de librarme de esto, pero, no sé cómo demonios lo hice pero logre escapar de esa prisión de inmovilidad. Empecé a correr en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba ese pony. Corría y corría, pero aún no estaba totalmente acostumbrado a mi cuerpo. Tropecé y mi cuerpo se volvió a quedar inmóvil. Ese pony apareció de repente frente a mí. Fue allí cuando pude divisar su rostro. Vi una cara llena de entusiasmo, unos ojos morados que me veían fijamente. Y también vi un cuerno, un cuerno de unicornio.

Vi su cuerno llenarse de un aura color azul y en su boca esbozarse una sonrisa.

-Al fin nos conocemos, Luis – Después de escuchar esas palabras me desmaye.

III

-¿Estas segura de que es el indicado?

- Se ve muy débil, demasiado diría yo.

- Debemos confiar en ella, ya verán que su trabajo rendirá frutos.

- ¿Y si es el equivocado?

- ¡Miren! Está despertando.

- Guarden silencio, yo me encargo.

…

Cuando eran pequeños ¿Nunca sintieron una gran ansiedad a la hora de meterse en problemas serios? Yo la sentía cada vez que la cagaba en grande, quizás es aquello que algunos llaman "Consciencia" A lo que voy es que, desde que comenzó todo esto, he estado sintiendo esa sensación a todo momento. Pero todo cambio cuando ese pony encapuchado me trajo acá. Fue a partir de este punto en donde las cosas se volvieron aún más confusas para mí. Pero las respuestas que obtuve fueron las necesarias. O al menos en el momento exacto.

Me encontraba mareado, confundido y asustado. El lugar en el que me encontraba era un cuarto completamente cerrado. Había una pequeña cama, dos puertas; una que conducía a un baño y la otra parecía la salida, pero se encontraba cerrada, y una alacena con platos y unas latas. Seguí viendo el lugar en el que me encontraba, el estilo del lugar me hacía pensar en una fábrica. No sé. El lugar era tan… familiar, me hacía sentir esa maldita sensación, la causa de mis peores dolores de cabeza. Esa sensación que algunos llaman "Dèja Vu"

La única manera de poder salir de ese sitio era por esa puerta. Pero se encontraba cerrada del otro lado. Estaba por darle una gran patada con mis cascos traseros, pero una voz me detuvo.

-Detente ahora mismo, tranquilízate y escúchame. – Dijo una voz femenina que al parecer venia de una bocina la cual se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto.

- ¿En dónde estoy? ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – Grite, tratando de sonar amenazador.

- Cálmate y guarda silencio, no vamos a hacerte ningún daño. Solo quiero que me respondas a un par de preguntas.

- ¿Un par de preguntas? ¿Secuestrarme solo por "un par de preguntas"? – Me quede callado unos instantes y solté un suspiro de angustia - Si eso hará que me saques de aquí pregunta lo que quieras.

- Este bien. Pero quiero que me respondas con la verdad. ¿Es cierto que no eres de este mundo? Que vienes de un mundo completamente diferente al nuestro – Esa pregunta me dejo estupefacto. ¿Cómo demonios saben eso? Pero el problema no era como se enteraron, sino, que era lo que debía hacer a continuación ¿Mentirle o decirle la verdad? Sinceramente no podré volver a casa solo. Creo que debería decirles la verdad, ellos me ayudaran en esto, lo presiento.

- Si, vengo de un mundo diferente al suyo, no sé cómo ni porque. Pero estoy aquí, estancado sin la más mínima idea de cómo volver.

- ¿No sabes cómo llegaste aquí?

- Termine aquí cuando me lance a un pozo tratando de escapar de tres sujetos que me perseguían. Iban a matarme. En sí termine aquí cuando me lance al pozo, pero no sé cómo o porque estoy aquí.

- Ya veo… ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

- Unas dieciocho horas aproximadamente.

- Vale, creo que es suficiente con eso. Me presento, mi nombre es Moonrise Stranger.

¿Moonrise Stranger? Jamás en mi vida había escuchado un nombre así.  
Decidí quedarme un par de minutos en silencio, antes de que comenzara yo a preguntar.

-¿Cómo es que saben de mí? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Acaso podrás ayudarme a volver a casa? – Esas y muchas más preguntas dije de impacto. Demasiadas preguntas a las que quería encontrar una respuesta.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo responder tus preguntas, no por ahora. – Dijo la voz detrás del altavoz

- ¿Entonces para que me tienes aquí? – Pregunte impaciente, pero no recibí respuesta. Pasaron varios minutos y no escuchaba al pony detrás del altavoz hablar, el silencio me envolvía en ese pequeño cuarto. La ansiedad atacaba mi mente, la sentía. Sentía como algo punzaba dentro de mi cabeza, era un molesto y estresante dolor. Aunque el dolor ayudo a relajarme un poco, pues caí dormido en esa pequeña y cómoda cama.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando desperté gracias a la misma voz detrás del altavoz

-Muy bien Luis, haremos lo siguiente. Abriré la puerta que te sacara del cuarto en el que estas ahora y me esperaras. Confía en mí y podre confiar en ti. Una vez que llegue te llevare con alguien que seguramente te sorprenderá ver.

Unos segundos después de haber escuchado eso se abrió la puerta que me llevaba a la salida del cuarto. Salí para encontrarme con un sitio bastante peculiar.  
Simplemente al salir me intrigo la arquitectura del lugar. Un largo pasillo con varias puertas, las cuales supuse que eran cuartos como en el que me encontraba, el piso, el techo y las paredes se veían de un color grisáceo similar al concreto seco. La iluminación del lugar era proporcionada por unas lámparas blancas que se encontraban en el techo, similares a las de los hospitales o lugares similares. Y en el aire podía oler tierra mojada y un olor que me recordaba a las herrerías, como metal quemado o algo similar.  
No veía a ningún otro pony por el lugar, había un silencio que me relajaba al igual que me asustaba.

Habían pasado ya quince minutos y no llegaba la tal Moonrise. Así me puse a merodear por el lugar. Veía que en cada puerta que me encontraba había un número junto con una letra 368-B, 369-B y así sucesivamente. El cuarto del que había salido era el 364-B Al llegar a cierto punto el largo pasillo se interconectaba con otro, haciendo más extenso ese sitio tan extraño en el que me encontraba.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? Te dije que me esperaras – Dijo un pony que se encontraba detrás de mí, analizando el tono de voz supe que era Moonrise. Me di media vuelta para poder conocerla. 

Una pony de una estatura normal, pelaje color azul fuerte con una larga y rizada melena color rojo carmesí. Veía una cutie mark en forma de un cristal que formaba una luna en cuarto menguante de color violeta. Una cola larga e igual de rizada que su melena y unos ojos color violeta.

-Solo investigaba el lugar – Respondí tranquilamente

- Ya tendrás tiempo de hacerlo, ahora sígueme. Hay varios ponys que quieren conocerte. – Moonrise se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección contraria a la que yo iba. Caminamos un poco, dimos vuelta en varios pasillos. Llegamos a un salón amplio en donde había varios ponys cargando unas cajas grandes de madera y otros analizaban la iluminación. Seguimos caminando por el pasillo, bajamos por unas escaleras y llegamos a una puerta, la cual era custodiada por dos ponys grandes, uno de pelaje azul marino y otro de color rojo. Ambos con una melena negra.

-Buen día Moonrise ¿Vienes a ver a la capitana? – Dijo el pony azul

- Sí, vengo a ver a Elizabeth. – Dijo Moonrise

- ¿Y quién es el de la mirada tímida que está detrás de ti? ¿Acaso es el pony que estabas buscando? – Dijo el pony rojo mientras me tiraba una mirada de intriga.

- Así es, este es nuestro chico – Afirmo Moonrise alegre

- Vale, pasa Moonrise. Seguramente será una larga reunión la que les espera – Dijo el pony azul mientras abría la puerta.

Atravesamos la puerta y me dirigí a Moonrise - ¿Capitana? ¿Acaso es el ejército o algo parecido?

-Digamos que es "Algo parecido" – Dijo Moonrise mientras soltaba una leve risa. – Por cierto… olvide presentarme apropiadamente. Mi nombre es Moonrise Stranger – Moonrise estrecho su casco

- Mi nombre es… Luis, solo Luis – Respondí mientras chocaba el casco haciendo un brohoof.

- Pues veras Luis, sé que ahora tienes muchas preguntas y quieres obtener respuestas pero tendrás que ser paciente. Obtendrás las respuestas que buscas una vez que hables con nuestra líder: Elizabeth Sunshine

- ¿Líder? ¿Líder de qué?

- ¿Qué acabo de decir? Las respuestas están en camino, se paciente.

Moonrise y yo entramos a un último cuarto. Este era bastante grande y era de forma circular. El cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras aunque había una excepción. En el centro del cuarto había una plataforma blanca que brillaba intensamente. Moonrise se colocó detrás de mí y la puerta se cerró dejando aún más oscuro el cuarto, al igual que resalto mucho más la pequeña fuente de luz.

- Dirígete a la plataforma circular – Dijo Moonrise.

Me dirigí algo asustado a la plataforma y al momento de tocarla el cuarto se ilumino completamente. Dejando al descubierto a tres ponys que también estaban en el cuarto.

Me lleve una impresión gigantesca al ver esos ponys, pues dos de ellas eran familiares para mí.

-Bienvenido seas, mi nombre es Elizabeth Sunshine una de las líderes de la resistencia y también líder de los viajeros del crepúsculo – Elizabeth era una pony Pegaso, de una estatura un poco mayor a los demás ponys. Su pelaje era de un color verdoso mientras que su melena era de un color azul zafiro. – Sé que has de tener muchas preguntas pero tennos paciencia. Pero primero tengo que hablarte acerca de los viajeros del crepúsculo.

- ¿Viajeros del Crepúsculo?

- Así es, los viajeros del crepúsculo son seres con habilidades bastante especiales. Algunos son capaces de dominar la magia más poderosa, mientras que otros tienen habilidades extrasensoriales. Incluso hay unos que son capaces de viajar a otras dimensiones y universos paralelos.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

- Pues basándonos en lo que nos has contado y lo que Moonrise ha visto, tú eres un Viajero del Crepúsculo.

- ¡¿Yo?! No, eso no es posible. Yo llegué aquí saltando un pozo, nada más. Yo no cree ningún portal o llegue aquí voluntariamente. ¡No tengo idea de qué demonios está pasando aquí! Yo… yo solo soy un ser humano normal…

- Quizás tengas razón, pero, el hecho de que hayas llegado aquí con vida te hace especial. Te hace un Viajero del Crepúsculo, te hace ser lo que eres Luis.

- ¡Pero…! ¿Quién soy yo…? ¿Qué soy yo…? ¡Díganme que es lo que quieren de mí!

- Queremos que nos escuche Luis, eso es lo que queremos. Así que trata de controlarte.

- Necesito tiempo Elizabeth – Solté un suspiro mientras decía eso – Tiempo para entender porque estoy aquí, tiempo para entender lo que quieren de mi… tiempo para entender lo que pasa dentro de mi…

- Muy bien Luis, entendemos. Solo déjame presentarte al resto de los jefes y podrás irte – Cuando Elizabeth dijo eso puse atención a los otros dos ponys que estaban allí. No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de quienes eran, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente a causa de la impresión. Emoción y asombro eran lo único que sentía, todo lo demás se había ido. Había dos ponys frente a mí, ambas eran de un pelaje rosado y una melena aún más rosada. Una tenía la melena risada y esponjada mientras que la otra la tenía lacia. No cabía duda alguna de quien eran esas dos ponys.

- Ella es Pinkie Pie, nuestra estratega – Dijo Moonrise.

Mi cabeza exploto por dentro.

-¡Hola! ¡Un gusto conocerte! Tengo taaaaantas preguntas que hacerte. Hace mucho que no venía un nuevo viajero, me hace sentir muy feliz y emocionada. Como esas veces que te encuentras una moneda tirada en la calle ¿O debería decir un billete? Si, un billete sería más apropiado, pues una moneda no vale mucho pero el billete vale más. ¡Oye! ¿Y de dónde vienes? ¿Vienes de aquí al igual que el otro chico? ¿O vienes de esos mundos raros donde hay pulpos caminantes con un ojo gigante que lanzan rayos? Hace muchos años llego un chico que decía que venía de allí, no duro nada acá y se fue. Y espera a que te cuente acerca del chico que… - Al menos no fue una canción…

- ¡Pinkie! ¡Ya basta! – Gritó la otra… ¿Pinkie?

- Ella es Pinkamena Pie, nuestra experta en combate – Dijo Elizabeth

- Que tal, un placer y esas cosas. - ¿No habrá querido decir Maud Pie?

- Supongo que ya conoces a Moonrise, ella es una de nuestras expertas en magia, si quieres aprender un truco o dos pídele que ella te enseñe – Dijo Elizabeth

- Gracias, supongo, pero soy un pony terrestre ¿No se supone que solo los unicornios y los alicornios usan magia? – Esto que dije impresiono un poco a Elizabeth, pude verlo en su mirada. Quizás pensó que no sabía nada de este mundo

- Así es, pero los Viajeros del Crepúsculo son capaces de usar magia usando sus métodos, ya luego te diré como – Elizabeth esbozo una pequeña sonrisa – Eso sería todo Luis ¿Piensas quedarte aquí o buscaras algún otro lugar para quedarte? - Definitivamente no podía quedarme con Ana, tendría que enfrentarme a muchas preguntas y podría pasarme lo que temo.

- Me quedare aquí – Dije, sin más ni más

- Bien, puedes quedarte en donde despertaste esta tarde, quizás no te quedes pero aun así te lo diré: Bienvenido a la resistencia. – Así que esta es la mencionada resistencia – Moonrise, dale un recorrido por el lugar a nuestro chico y resuélvele las dudas que tenga

- A la orden capitana. ¿Nos vamos Luis?

Fin del segundo capitulo

**Tema para cerrar:  
(The 13th Floor, Yoko Shimomura – Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain Of Memories)**

** watch?v=LtYyDPDhGPA**

Notas del autor:

**Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar, falta de tiempo como siempre. Además me fui de viaje y este capítulo ya estaba listo desde hace casi un mes, así que el tercer capítulo de la historia estará listo en pocas semanas. En otro tema ¿Qué les pareció el segundo capítulo? Bastantes cambios y detalles que quite del capítulo original y agregue un poco más. Dividí el primer episodio del borrador en tres partes: La introducción, el primer capítulo y este capítulo. Quede satisfecho con el resultado así que con eso es más que suficiente para mí.  
Déjenme su opinión del capítulo acá abajo, acepto toda clase de críticas n.n**

**Eso ha sido todo, buenas tardes**


End file.
